The invention relates to an assembled component for a motor vehicle, in particular for a fixed or movable window, in particular a sash window of a motor vehicle, with a lower flitch, an upper flitch, and an intercalation between the lower flitch and the upper flitch. The assembled component can also be used for other parts of a motor vehicle, in particular for a fixed or movable plate or another part of the body of a motor vehicle.
German Patent DE 19916619 A1 discloses an assembled component comprised of three individual pieces, namely an upper piece made according to a spray-cast method for plastics, a lower piece made of plastic, and a reinforcement piece designed as a piece of metal sheet positioned between the upper piece and the lower piece. In order to compensate for heat expansion and component tolerances, profile elements made of elastic material are put to work at the connection points between the individual pieces.